Ninja Lessons
by mei.mei.er
Summary: ANBU Sasuke thinks that new initiate Naruto needs some more ninja lessons.


Title: Ninja senses

Summary: ANBU Sasuke thinks that new initiate Naruto needs some more ninja lessons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---

"Sauske-TE. ME," Naruto pronounced into Sasuke's ears. "Look at how _cool_ my tattoo is. Look at how _cool_ I am." Naruto gestured proudly to his new ANBU tattoo, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"Un," Sasuke acknowledged, not looking away from his meal. "I told you I didn't want you to join ANBU." His expression was hidden behind the slightly tilted mask.

"That's only 'cause you think I'll beat you to captain," Naruto teased. "And 'cause I look sexier than you." With that, Naruto flipped his blond hair. "I'll be the sexiest Hokage of them all."

Sasuke snorted without dignity. "Dobe, you'll never beat me. Besides, you're not even ready for ANBU." Sasuke added on mentally, 'Never ready, if I had my say in things.' He finally looked up from his meal and granted Narutot a passing glance. Then he poked Naruto's bicep with the butt of his chopstick.

Naruto spluttered, "It still hurts, you bastard! Why do you have to be so sore about me joining you in ANBU? I thought that's what you wanted, for us to be together. Don't you want to congratulate me?"

Sasuke didn't answer him. He quickly finished the rest of his meal, and returned Naruto's growing glare from being ignored before he got up with his dishes. He picked up Naruto's dishes along with his and moved to the sink and set them into their sink. Naruto, who was reclining on the floor next to the table, looked suspiciously after the slim man.

And without a warning, he was behind Naruto. He pulled out a kunai and held it dangerously close to Naruto's slim neck. "You aren't ready for ANBU if you can't beat me, scaredy cat," he whispered silkily.

Naruto growled in fury and excitement, and slid from Sasuke's kunai. "We'll see about that, _teme_. You still think you're better than me. But you're dead wrong." And with that, he hurled himself at Sasuke.

The ebony hair on Sasuke's head shook with mock disdain as he threw Naruto by his wrist. He pinned Naruto effectively on their pristine table. "You have to pass _my_ lessons before I'll acknowledge you as an ANBU member." Dropping his kunai, he pinned both of Naruto's wrists on the table as he roughly captured Naruto's lips. He pushed his tongue forward at Naruto's moan and licked his teeth. At the same time, he hauled himself forward so that his weight effectively prevented Naruto from getting up.

The blond ninja hissed when he felt his shirt being pulled up and his skin coming in contact with the cold table. "Let me up," Naruto growled against Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke's eyes were too far-gone.

"Dobe, don't you get it?" Sasuke whispered into his cheek. "I can't let you die."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not particularly good at dying. My enemies aren't very good at killing me, either." He wriggled. "Is this what your pretty-boy angst is about?"

Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones, but he didn't laugh or bristle at the slight barb. "The ANBU are assassins. I'm an assassin. I'm a murderer," he whispered sharply. "Everyone's after you if you wear that stupid tattoo," he said, gesturing to Naruto's zodiac design.

"But I gotta, that's my ninja way!" Naruto interjected angrily. "I'm not a baby you have to protect, Sasuke."

Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's so he could feel the coolness of the hitai-ate that Naruto still wore on his forehead. The metal felt slightly rough to Sasuke's forehead, but the smoothness mostly remained despite the cracks from usage. He allowed himself to remember the first time he really put himself on the line to protect Naruto, back in the Wave Country. He let himself remember his own forehead protector, which bore the irreparable scratch Naruto had made with his love.

Naruto glanced back questionably, still squirming slightly. "Can I get up now and kick your ass?"

"I'm going to teach you," Sasuke finally said, frustration creeping into his voice. "If I can't stop you, I'll teach you," he repeated.

"Great, okay big-head. Just because I'm blond doesn't mean you have to repeat things. Let me up!"

At this, Sasuke smirked. "Why would I waste such a good teaching opportunity?" he asked mysteriously. Shifting his weight so that Naruto stopped squirming altogether, Sasuke took one of his hands off Naruto's wrists and pulled down Naruto's hitai-ate until it covered Naruto's eyes. The blond-haired ninja's breath hitched imperceptibly.

Sasuke ran his tongue down Naruto's cheek. "Whenever an ANBU member, or any ninja, loses one of his important senses, he must compensate. Sight is a ninja's foremost ability and disability," he lectured. "But there are so many others to use."

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Naruto shrieked, flailing pointlessly underneath Sasuke's bigger body. "You've been reading Kakash-sensei's books again!" he yelped indignantly.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke said. "This is a perfectly good ninja lesson. Just cooperate for once and don't ruin it. Think about it like training, and I have some rules…"

Naruto perked up considerably at the idea of Sasuke training him, and he aligned his face to Sasuke's so the tips of their noses were touching. Sasuke's treacherously long and silky bangs tickled Naruto's cheek. "What are your rules, Sasu_ke?"_ Naruto quietly asked. A devilish smile crept across his whiskered face.

Sasuke gulped despite himself, but his voice remained cool and indifferent. "There is only one rule in this" Sasuke paused, "training."

"No eyes. You are to keep your hitai-ate over your eyes the entire time. There are many missions, especially in ANBU, where you will not have your eyesight to guide you," he said seriously.

Naruto shook his head at this, "You make it sound so _boring_, Sasuke-teme," he replied. "Get on with it. What do I gotta do?"

"I think it's obvious what you have to do," Sasuke answered. "Just make sure I don't kill you." Sasuke leaned on quickly to snatch a kiss from Naruto's unsuspecting lips, and then let Naruto off the table. He stood back and informed Naruto that he can use any weapons he wanted.

Naruto grinned. "You sure you wanna do this here?" Naruto queried. "The dining room and all… Maybe we should go outside so we don't break anything?" Naruto's grin widened. "Or in the bedroom?" Sasuke swore if the hitai-ate wasn't covering Naruto's blue eyes, he would see them clouded with mischief. And something else.

Sasuke choked, as he realized Naruto was trying to ruffle his feathers. "Here's fine," he replied tightly, schooling his voice into total calmness. "We'll move the table away, though."

Naruto obliged. After stepping far away from the table, he thought of his options carefully and quickly. "Kage bunshin no jutsu," Three clones popped out of the air and started their physical offensive on Sasuke. But with their eyes covered, they just stood complaining. Sasuke nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of his blond lover's clones, but Naruto in a truly dangerous situation would be in a lot of trouble if this had happened.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you," Sasuke stated. "I'd be an idiot if I did that, because…"

"Because you love me," Naruto supplied, even though he was frustrated. "Don't worry, I'll win."

He thought about how Sasuke moved when they were together. They were always together these days; in training, in missions and always in bed. He should know Sasuke's movements down to a tee. He could almost see the nearly imperceptible flicker of surprise when Naruto called off his clones with three soft pops. "I don't need them," Naruto said, by way of explanation. He also only had a rough idea where Sasuke stood in the room. "I'm going to let you come to me." There really was only one way to beat Sasuke-teme after all.

"I'll prove to you I'm ready for ANBU, you cocky bastard," Naruto threatened, the competitive tone in his voice deliberate. "Come!"

Sasuke wasn't to be outdone. He rushed forward with his fists, his feet forming a complicated footwork around Naruto until he leaned in for his first attack. Naruto smiled. Sasuke always used his left hand first in attacks. He also remembered that Sasuke always used his left hand to steady Naruto when they were together in bed. Without a word, Naruto raised his own left hand to receive Sasuke's and grasped it before Sasuke connected.

Even Naruto was a little surprised. Moving fast, he danced around Sasuke until his other arm connected with Sasuke's waist, and he tripped Sasuke onto the ground. The raven-haired ninja fell to the ground in an undignified, and very surprised, heap. But before Naruto could tighten his hold on Sasuke, the bigger man twisted away and leaped backward a few steps. He resumed a wary stance.

He was pretty angry when Naruto just straightened and stood there with ease, an uncharacteristically calm move for the blond ninja, Sasuke thought. "Dobe, thinking too hard for ya?"

Naruto didn't answer, but he held out his arms haphazardly in a mock embrace and fight stance. "I'm waiting."

At this point, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was playing Naruto or if he was the one being played. "Take me seriously!" he rushed forward again, pulling out a kunai this time.

Naruto smiled inwardly, anticipating the signature "clink" as Sasuke pulled the kunai out. He heard Sasuke take up his favorite stance once more and felt the heat permeating from the nearby body as puffs of anger escaped Sasuke's lips. Naruto counted backwards. Three.

Two. Sasuke crouched.

One. Sasuke leapt, a guttural sound issuing from Sasuke's mouth.

And once again, Naruto surprised Sasuke when he moved lightning fast and _plucked_ the kunai out of Sasuke's right hand, guessing the angle of Sasuke's hand perfectly. But this time, Naruto was faster as he successfully pulled the man to the ground. He smiled victoriously from above, and dropped the kunai somewhere else. "Sharp things, those kunai," he tsked. "Now that I've disarmed my opponent, we can fight with just our hands, and body, yeah?"

Instead of punching Sasuke though, he straddled him and leaned forward until he came face-to-face (or what he thought was face-to-face) with Sasuke. He grinded into Sasuke, and it was Sasuke who nearly (nearly, because he's still an ultra-cool Uchiha) yelped. But he instinctively grinded back, his hips lifting to meet Naruto's. "I always take you seriously," Naruto said.

"You're such a pervert," Sasuke accused, "This is an important lesson, you know." Sasuke handily ignored that it was he who had set up the very kinky and attractive training situation.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's collarbone, inhaling the deep musk that permeated from Sasuke's pores. "I know. And you know what I learned?"

"What?" Sasuke asked distractedly, straining to ignore the hot warmth that was attacking him. He felt his shirt being pulled up as rough hands splayed across his flat abdomen.

Coherent thought flew out of his head when Naruto reached one hand downwards. He ached into the touch, but Naruto pulled his hand away. If he could see, Naruto would have seen Sasuke nearly pouting. Of course, Sasuke only pouted when no one could see. And in bed, when Naruto couldn't see him anyway and he hadn't gotten what he wanted.

Alarmed flickered across Sasuke's features when Naruto reached up a hand and pulled off the hitai-ate. Blue eyes emerged again, crinkled with acute amusement. He leaned forward again and tied the forehead protector tightly around Sasuke's own head. And then he pulled it done.

"I learned that" Naruto grunted, pulling off Sasuke's shorts and underwear as much as he could without letting Sasuke up, "to win with a disability" Naruto pinned Sasuke's hands above his head, "you have to know your opponent."

Sasuke gasped at the sensation of tongue plunging into the sensitive shell of his left ear. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's most vulnerable spot.

"And" Naruto said, in between licks, "if you can't see your opponent" lick "you make him come."

Behind Naruto's forehead protector, Sasuke's eyes widened. He growled with futility against Naruto, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. He tried to gain the upperhand, but Naruto _did_ know him too well.

"No, teme," Naruto said affectionately into Sasuke's neck in between kisses. The way he said "teme" made Sasuke's toes curl adorably, Sasuke thought idly. He leaned into Naruto and _writhed_.

Naruto grinned again into his skin, and an entirely new battle commenced.

After the panting had receded, Naruto pulled off his forehead protector to face Sasuke. His dark eyes slowly opened, to accompany flushed and sensitized neck and cheeks. 'Perfect ANBU initiation present,' Naruto thought idly.

"You know, I could undress you in my sleep," Naruto commented. "Being blind isn't so bad after all, when I know your body this well," he continued, pinching Sasuke's cheek. "You had no chance."

Naruto threw Sasuke's boxers to the man next to him. After stretching sinfully, he stood up in his naked glory. "Just because I'm in ANBU, Sasuke, I won't be in danger all the time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Naruto cut him off just as he was opening his mouth to retort. "Besides, we'll be together. And you're my only real weakness," he declared.

Sasuke thought Naruto looked rather stupid and ridiculous, making sweeping statements while in the nude. Sasuke also melted inwardly. Naruto commenced his strut around the room, still not bothering with a stick of clothing. As he walked, he said, "I couldn't imagine being a ninja without you, teme. Being in ANBU, no, being with _you_, makes me the strongest." He whirled around and much to Sasuke's dismay, flashed Lee's signature "nice-guy" pose.

Sasuke nearly smacked himself for loving such a bastard. But a smile crossed his beautiful features anyway. "Okay. We'll be in ANBU together," he announced from his position the floor. "As long as we get naked a lot," Sasuke added as an afterthought.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this and his nice-guy pose grumbled. A flush streaked across his neck up to his cheeks, but he schooled it away. Naruto wasn't to be outdone. He strutted around the room one time, and then pulled Sasuke up from the floor. "We still have to go to bed," he said grandly. "I deserve prize for passing that lesson."

Sasuke looked slightly downwards to meet the blond man's eyes. "Eh?"

"I won the training," Naruto said gleefully. "I learned from a very wise pervert, once, that I have to see underneath the underneath. I win!"

Sasuke groaned when the loss finally sunk in, but he smiled anyway.


End file.
